Gone
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Klaroline: Forever was a word that Klaus Mikaelson did not take lightly, even as he watched the love of his life sobbing and packing a bag. He made a mistake. A big one. But that doesn't change the fact that he promised Caroline Forbes forever. One-Shot


_Klaroline: Forever was a word that Klaus Mikaelson did not take lightly, even as he watched the love of his life sobbing and packing a bag. He made a mistake. A big one. But that doesn't change the fact that he promised Caroline Forbes forever. One-Shot_

* * *

 _Forever_

It was a word the Klaus Mikaelson did not take lightly. That little word was one of the reasons why the blonde rummaging around their bedroom, packing a suitcase rushingly full of her belongings well tears streamed down her face angered him so much, angered the original hybrid to the point were he couldnt even move from his spot blocking the bedroom door, forced to watch the love of his cry her eyes out and leave him.

" _Caroline_.." He began, unsure as to how he was supposed to continue. He sighed when her blazing eyes full hate and hurt met his.

"Don't!" She snapped out at him. It came out like a choked out sob.

 _Forever_. It was the word that he promised Caroline not too long ago, promising her that his love would last forever, that it would live forever and she swore the same thing to him a dozen more times.

He sighed again, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. A million thoughts rushing through his head.

Iggnoring his better instinct telling him that it was a terrible idea he walked up to her in a rush and grabbed her wrist gently.

The blonde vampire reacted immediately, pulling her wrist back as if it had been burnt she turned to him and Klaus felt his heart ache when he was forced to stare into her hatred filled blue eyes, hatred that he had not seen in a very long time, but that wasnt what hurt him. What hurt him as the pure betrayal and pain beneath that.

He gulped when her tear filled blue eyes left his.

"Caroline.." When she didn't speak this time, he continued though feeling a streak of anger rush over him that she didn't even bother turning around to face him, to hear him out. "I'm sorry.."

The broken words tumbled through his mouth before he could stop him and he almost knew the outcome as soon as Caroline froze in her steps. Turning around slowly, her hands filled with a few items of clothings.

"You're sorry?" Caroline spat out, furiously wiping a few tears from her cheeks. "You're sorry?! Are you kidding me, Klaus!"

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Love, dont you think you're acting a bit unreasonable-"

The burning sensation that he felt in his cheek within a second after saying that didn't suprise him.

"Unreasonable?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms before shaking her head frantically. "You had _sex_ with some other _girl_ Klaus. No, _no_ you know what? _Girl_ is too nice of a word that werewolf _whore_ and you know what looking at you right now is making me sick to my stomach."

She was crying towards the end of her words. Tears rushing down her already wet cheeks, her words became hysterical.

Klaus wasnt breathing as he took in the broken girl in front of him. Not sure what to say he had no choice but to let her grab her suitcase off the bed and walk out the bedroom door.

It only took the sound of his front door being opened for him to snap out of his shock. At hybrid speed he rushed downstairs and went in font of her, causing her to back away from the door.

"Klaus." Her voice was angry. " _Move_."

"Can't do that love." Klaus' eyes narrowed as he stared at her with an equal amount of determination. "You can't leave sweetheart, not until I have a chance to explain-"

Caroline scoffed. "Only you, Klaus Mikaelson, could possibly make this about you."

Klaus sighed and stepped in front of her once again when she attempted to move towards the door.

"Klaus." Her voice was shaky but less angry. "I can't do this with you right now, okay? I just- I just need time to think. Please, let me leave."

Klaus didn't respond nore did he move, Caroline's calm expression broke as she clenched her jaw. Klaus could tell she was holding back tears.

"God!" Caroline screamed at him, moving her arms dramatically. "You slept with that _bitch_ the same one who you know Tyler slept with and you just expect me to what? Fall back into your arms and apologies for reacting that way-"

"I didn't say that, love." Klaus was getting increasingly angry with each one of her words.

Caroline shook her head as more tears began to fall. "You're just as bad as him you know that? Not worse, not better, _just like him_."

Klaus blood ran cold as his golden yellow eyes peeked through his usual blue and green ones. Both knowing who she was talking about. His expression became one of hurt and anger.

"Klaus-"

Caroline didn't have the time to finish. Klaus- _at hybrid speed_ \- ran up to her pinning her to the door by her shoulders. Anger practically radiating off of him.

"You dare to compare me to him." Klaus spat out. His grip tightening. "To _Tyler Lockwood_?"

Klaus knew more than anyone how much pain Tyler Lockwood had caused her by sleeping with the brunette werewolf and despite the truth to her words his grip tightened on her.

"Klaus.." Caroline's voice came out cracking. ".. _Nik_ , you're hurting me stop."

Klaus didn't release her immediately, he stared into her blue eyes for a second that was blazing with hurt. After a couple seconds his eyes turned back to their normal shade and he released her like he had been burned.

Breathing heavily and backing up she fell to the ground, gasping.

He took a few steps back, the guilt washing over him in waves both for Hayley and for right now.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Caroline put her knees to her head and began to sob.

He heard her mutter something after what seemed like minutes. He moved closer to hear her.

"-Good enough-"

He didn't need to here the beginning to know what she was thinking. He sighed and bent down on his knees, not going to close in fear of upsetting her further.

"You're _perfect_ love, you know that's not- it's not-"

"Yes it is!" Caroline screamed, her voice horse she looked up at him through bitter tears. "It always is! It's always me! I'm always not good enough. I'm always somebodys second choice!"

Her words became hysterically and cut off by hiccups.

Klaus clenched his fists. Closing his eyes for a breath moment.

Klaus' previously stiff body fell regit. He sighed and shook his head before hesitantly sitting a couple centimeters away from her by the door. She shifted over a bit but didn't move away completely. He took that as a win.

They sat there for about ten minutes in complete silence, once she stopped crying she spoke in a soft broken whisper. "Why?"

Klaus didn't seem to have an answer as he refused to speak. His eyes staring straight ahead as he felt her eyes on him.

Caroline stood, he followed suit.

"Why _her_." Caroline spat out the word 'her' with venom lacing it, but it still only came out above a whisper.

 _Silence_

"I'm sorry, Caroline." He told her. The sound of his voice matching hers. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He could see the sobs threatens to rack over her body again and before they could he- _not offering her a chance to react_ \- brought her into his arms. Holding her close to his chest.

He expected her to push him back, to scream and kick and yell and cuss at him but this didn't she just sank into his arms, not making a single sound, not crying though not okay.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again, kissing the top of her blonde head.

"I can't do this anymore, Klaus." Caroline said and stood back. He loosed his grip enough for her to pull back firmly left both of his hands on her hips.

" _Caroline_ -"

" _No_." She said, cutting him off with a shake of the head as he sighed out her name. "I can't do this anymore Klaus, I just can't. You dont know what it's doing to me...I loved you.. I _love_ you and you just- You didnt care- _no_ \- at that moment you must not have cared about me."

She stopped for a moment.

"You betrayed my trust. You went behind my back with her- with _Hayley_." Caroline swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "We are not good for each other Klaus. We are in a toxic relationship. And I can't do this anymore."

"Dont say that." Klaus told her, shaking his head. Hurt was dripping from his words. His eyes now glistening with tears. "You love me Caroline, just as I lo-"

Caroline shook her head. " **Don't**. You- Y-you dont get to say that to me Klaus. You dont get to make me fee-feel bad!"

Klaus kept silent so she continued.

"I just.." The blonde vampire started but stopped, sighing. Crossing her sleeved arms. "I just need time to think and I can be here. I dont want to have to explain to Bekah or Kol or Elijah why I am a crying mess, okay? I just need to leave."

She walked past him and he grabbed her arm. Her whole body turned to him from the jolt of the pull.

"Klaus." She started and almost completely gave in to the hurt like look in his eyes and the tears threatening to fall.

"I promised you _forever_ Caroline." Klaus told her. "Dont make me break that, _dont leave."_

"Goodbye Klaus."

Klaus let go of her after the broken whisper left her lips.

She stepped back, looking into his eyes she walked out the door.

Klaus was forced to watch as the one true love of his life walked out the door, leaving nothing behind her.

* * *

When Elijah Mikaelson returned home to New Orleans from his trip to Mystic Falls the whole inside of their family home was wrecked, paintings thrown from the wall, couches flipped, glass broke, and Klaus was nowhere to be found as he sped through each and every room.

When he found his younger brother hours later surrounded by multiple dead bodies of women of varies age and blood all over his face as well as tears in his eyes he didn't need to ask what happened, he simply brought his brother into a hug.

"She's _gone_ , Elijah."

"I know." Elijah simply stated.

The remained like that for what seemed like hours.

 _End_


End file.
